the 2nd dimension:Stacy's2 and Candace2 story
by Exotos135
Summary: takes place in the 2nd dimension after across the second dimension.Candace-2 was visited by an unknow girl,Stacy-2,in her house who asked her to go to the park to form a friendship,what could possibly go wrong?.Read and Review and rated T just in case.
1. Stacy2 appears

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's-2 House "10:00 AM"

(in The Fletcher's-2 house,Candace-2 was sitting in the sofa,trying to think of something to do)

Candace-2: what can i do? it has been weeks since this dimension has been saved, but i dont know what a normal teenager can

do in summer...

(suddenly,a teen Japanese-american girl went inside the house,it was Stacy-2)

Stacy-2: hi.

(Candace-2 got off the sofa,took out her bo staff and took a battle position against Stacy-2)

Candace-2: who are you and what do you want!

(Stacy-2 paused for a moment,used her finger to put the bo staff down and introduced herself)

Stacy-2: im Stacy Hirano, older sister of Ginger Hirano, i saw this house and, since there are no more normbots and the streets are safe,i thought i

would give whoever lived here a visit.

Candace-2: (raises her bo staff) do you think you can simply go here and do what you want?

Stacy-2: well,(uses her finger to put the bo staff down) i only want to see who lives here.

Candace-2: well, look at the picture over there.

(Stacy-2 went a little closer to Candace-2 and both looked at the portrait just above the sofa,wich showed Linda-2,Phineas-2,

Ferb-2,Lawrence-2 and Candace-2)

Candace-2: see it carefully.

Stacy-2: allright...i did.

Candace-2: good, now you met everyone in this house, so leave before i start to get angry.

Stacy-2: why do you want me to leave? i havent met everyone physically, so "technically" i never met all of them.

Candace-2: and i "technically" dont care, just leave right now.

(Candace-2 started to push Stacy-2 to the door,but Stacy-2 stopped her)

Stacy-2: look, i know you are doing this for a reason.

Candace-2: yeah and i dont trust anyone, so leave before i hurt you.

Stacy-2: but i wanna be your friend.

Candace-2: i dont have any friends and i dont want to have any...i dont wanna get the risk of losing someone else now.

Stacy-2: aaa, you want me to leave because you dont want me, your new friend, to get hurt right?

Candace-2: (blush) what?! nonono you are wrong, i just-

Stacy-2: dont worry i understand, i will leave you alone.

(Stacy-2 walked to the door,but before leaving she turned around to Candace-2)

Stacy-2: but if you want, we can meet at the park and have some time only the two of us.

Candace-2: i dont make promises...

Stacy-2: buuuuuut?

Candace-2: ...(groan) i'll see what i can do.

Stacy-2: awesome!

(Stacy-2 went running to Candace-2 and tried to give her a hug,but the latter resisted)

Candace-2: dont touch me!

(Candace-2 pushed Stacy-2 to the door)

Stacy-2: fine, fine...geez, could you relax a bit?

Candace-2: you obviously dont know me.

Stacy-2: well, whatever, see ya at the park!

(Stacy-2 left using the door,but briefly returned)

Stacy-2: and use your normal clothes ok? i hate those dooferalls.

(Stacy-2 left for good)

Candace-2: what was that all about?

(in that moment,Phineas-2 went in,wanting to nkow what happened)

Phineas-2: hi sis.

Candace-2: hi.

Phineas-2: with who were you talking?

Candace-2: you heard me and that girl chat?

Phineas-2: yes, yes we did.

Candace-2: well, it was some japanese girl that went in without warning, she invited me to go to the park.

Phineas-2: wich hour?

Candace-2: she didnt told me...

Phineas-2: ah ok, well now that we know i guess i should leave you alone.

(Phineas-2 left Candace-2,who sat in the sofa)

Candace-2: (sigh) first, i fight an evil dictator with my counterpart and now, i just accepted to go to the park with some

stranger...i know i should make some friends and get on teen stuff but-

(suddenly,she heard her clock sound)

Candace-2: i wonder who is it?

(Candace-2 activated the call,it was Isabella-2)

Isabella-2: Candace.

Candace-2: what do you want liutenant?

Isabella-2: we wanna see you at the resistance, _now._

Candace-2: i'll go but-

Isabella-2: but _what?_

Candace-2: ...nothing, im coming.

(Candace-2 closed the call,took her bo staff,left her house and went to Isabella's-2 house)


	2. in the Resistance

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Shapiro's-2 House "10:30 AM"

(Candace-2 stepped just close to Isabella's-2 house)

Speaker: who is it?

Candace-2: Candace.

Speaker: Candace who?

Candace-2: how many Candace's do you know?

Speaker: ...you are right.

(the secret door to the resistance opened and Candace-2 slided trought it,ending in the resistance with Milly-2)

Milly-2: you are here.

Candace-2: whats the problem?

Milly-2: come with me.

(Candace-2 followed Milly-2 to the confernece room,where the rest of the Firestorm girls and Isabella-2 were)

Candace-2: what is it? Doofenshmirtz has escaped?

Holly-2: no.

Candace-2: there is another mad scientist in the town?

Adyson-2: nuh-uh.

Candace-2: there is a dimensional hole caused by the appearence of our other selves from another dimension meeting with us

and helping us save this dimension that will destroy this dimension unless we do something about it?

Gretchen-2: no...but that sounds awesome.

Katie-2: the matter we will talk about is more serious then all of that.

Candace-2: it must be something big then.

Isabella-2: yes, yes it is, we will talk about...closing the resistance.

Candace-2: ...you...you what!?

Gretchen-2: explain chief.

Isabella-2: ever since our Doofenshmirtz was caught and incarcerated, the Resistance have had nothing to do...unless we

find something else we can do, the resistance is meaningless and thus, must be closed.

Candace-2: what will happen to everyone once the resistance is shut down?

Isabella-2: we dont know...but what is sure is that we might not see eachother again.

Candace-2: ...

Isabella-2: its all your choice however, so if you dont want this place to be shut down-

Candace-2: this place wont be shut down.

Milly-2: but we have nothing to do now that our Doofenshmirtz has been defeated.

Candace-2: i'll find something for us to do...but in the mean time maybe we could take a break.

Katie-2: so we can leave?

Candace-2: ...hmmm...sure, go ahead.

Adyson-2: good i was getting bored of this!

(the Firestorm Girls were about to leave the room trought an teletransporter Phineas-2 made,but Isabella-2 stopped them)

Isabella-2: nobody is leaving.

Adyson-2: why not? you heard our leader that we could take a break.

Isabella-2: you will seriously think you can simply leave and left Doofenshmirtz unguarded.

Adyson-2: he is guarded by someone.

Isabella-2: who?

Adyson-2: our Buford of course.

(all of the Firestorm Girls looked at Adyson-2 with an annoyed look)

Adyson-2: what?

Isabella-2: did you forgot that dope isnt in even in the resistance anymore? he is resisting us.

Adyson-2: ...yeah, on second tought, i think i didnt thought this trought.

Isabella-2: so, who will watch to make sure Doofenshmirtz doesnt escape?

Gretchen-2: i will.

Adyson-2: good, so i will call Buford to tell him he can leave.

(Adyson-2 took out her cellphone and called Buford)

Candace-2: allright, what do all of you are gonna do in your break of the resistance?

Milly-2,Holly-2,Katie-2,Adyson-2,Ginger-2: we dont know.

Isabella-2: i have my own problems with my Phineas.

Gretchen-2: well, i better go ahead and go to the Prison.

(Gretchen-2 took an teletransporter wich teleported her to the Prison)

Candace-2: Ginger.

Ginger-2: y-yes?

Candace-2: come with me, i wanna talk with you about something.

Adyson-2: hahaha, you are in trouble.

Isabella-2: you are too.

Aydson-2: you got a point.

(Ginger-2 walked to Candace-2)

Ginger-2: what do you wanna talk about?

Candace-2: not here, in my house.

Ginger-2(mind): what did i do this time? im innocent!

Candace-2: come with me.

(Ginger-2 and Candace-2 went trought an teletransporter,wich teleported them back at her home)

Fletcher's-2 House "10:45 AM"

Candace-2: sit in the sofa.

Ginger-2: ok.

(both Candace-2 and Ginger-2 sat in the sofa)

Candace-2: do you know about-

Ginger-2: im sorry ok?! Adyson deserved it!

Candace-2: ...what are you talking about?

Ginger-2: oh, its not about that?

Candace-2: no, but we'll discuss it later.

Ginger-2(mind): _chikuso!_

Candace-2: i wanna talk to you about...your sister.

Ginger-2: huh?

Candace-2: a girl came here earlier and said she was your sister, Stacy Hirano.

Ginger-2: Onee-Chan came here earlier!? why didnt you told me?

Candace-2: dont change the subject, why did you never told me you had a sister?

Ginger-2: well...with the resistance and Firestorm Girl duty, i...i just kind of forgot about her in an instant, i had job

to do and i couldnt go home so easily, i eventually forgot about her.

Candace-2: hmmm...

Ginger-2: what else did she told you?

Candace-2: she asked me if i could go to the park with her and i said i would see what i could do.

Ginger-2: you should totally go to the park with her.

Candace-2: are you sure?

Ginger-2: yeah, i might not know her too much since i barely have seen her, but i do remember how she was, kind, funny, a bit

annoying-

Candace-2: i think a lot is more accurate.

Ginger-2: yeah but, you can totally trust her, i'll go with you.

Candace-2: exactly why?

Ginger-2: well, to help you, make it less awkward...that stuff.

Candace-2: hmmm...well, i guess you could go.

Ginger-2: good, i'll change to my causal clothes before the "Doofinvasion" happened, you should change too.

Candace-2: i will.

(Ginger-2 left the house and Candace-2 went to her room)

Candace-2 Room "11:00 AM"

(Candace-2 looked trought her closet,wich had various types of clothes,she grabbed her usual outfit)

Candace-2: good thing i always have an extra pair.

(Candace-2 started to cha-)

Candace-2: hey.

(huh?)

Candace-2: leave.

(...me?)

Candace-2: yes you.

(...you want me to leave?)

Candace-2: do i need to make myself even more clear?

(no)

Candace-2: good.

(...but how can you acknowledge my existence?)

Candace-2: who doesnt acknowledge your existence?

(...well,pretty much anybody in these fics)

Candace-2: huh, you are lying, everybody just ignores you.

(...true)

Candace-2: yeah, so leave now.

(you sure you want me to leave?)

Candace-2: leave now or i'll stick my bo staff in your unmentionables!

(allright,allright,geez...can i at least do a time skip?)

Candace-2: the sooner the better.

(ok...so,after an hour-)

Candace-2: _not that far!_

(_ALLRIGHT!..._after 5 minutes,Candace-2 changed to her usual outfit before the Doofinvasion happened)

Candace-2: hmm, it feels good to actually wear them, but i think i should change something.

(so Candace-2 went to change her-)

Candace-2: *cough*Bo Staff*cough*.

(...fine,so she went to change..._something_,from her usual outfit to modesty shorts)

Candace-2: allright, good enough, now i can go to the park.

(remember Ginger will go with you)

Candace-2: you dont have to remind me that.

(Candace-2 went back downstairs and opened the door,where she saw Ginger-2 in her normal clothes,a blue shirt,black shoes and

purple-ish pants)

Ginger-2: hi, i changed to my usual clothes, what do you think?

(you look cute with them for me)

Ginger-2: not you narrator, Candace.

Candace-2: you do look cute.

(ha! i knew it!)

Candace-2: shut up, shall we go to the park then?

Ginger-2: you bet!

(Candace-2 and Ginger-2 left the house and went to the Park,where they would meet Stacy)


	3. The Park

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Danville-2 Park "11:35 AM"

(Stacy-2 was waiting at the entrance of the Park for Candace-2)

Stacy-2: i hope she do comes.

(10 minutes later,Candace-2 and Ginger-2 arrived)

Candace-2: hi.

Stacy-2: hello!

Ginger-2: Onee-chan!

Stacy-2: Imouto!

(Ginger-2 went to Stacy-2 and gived her a big hug)

Ginger-2: i havent seen you in years!

Stacy-2: i havent seen you since...ever!

Candace-2: so you two were really sisters...

Stacy-2: yes, yes we are, so shall we come in?

Ginger-2: yeah!

Candace-2: sure, why not?

(Candace-2,Stacy-2 and Ginger-2 went inside the Park and started to look around)

Ginger-2: it has been so long since i have been here.

Stacy-2: me too.

Candace-2: i have never been here in my whole life.

Stacy-2: dont worry, even if this is the last time you go here, it might be the greatest visit to the Park you ever had!

Candace-2: yeah?, i have my doubts.

(a Ducky Momo costume-wearing man came close to Candace-2)

Ducky Momo Man: hi, what are you doing?

Candace-2: !?, (takes out Bo Staff) step away or you are dead!

Stacy-2: hold it hold it hold it(grabs and trows Bo Staff away), its just a man in a costume.

Candace-2: ...it...is?

Stacy-2: woooow, you really need to spent more time here.

(Stacy-2 guided Candace-2 to a game place close to the Entrance)

Man Behind the Counter: come here and test your luck! grab a ball and hit all the bottles!

Candace-2: what is the point of this game?

Stacy-2: you grab a ball-

Candace-2: (blush and disturbed face)

Stacy-2: a toy ball.

Candace-2:aaa ok, then what?

Stacy-2: you trow it at the bottles over there, if you hit all of them, you can take a price.

Candace-2: what are the prices?

Stacy-2: they are in your head, but you can only take one one you have hit all of the bottles, let me show you.

(Stacy-2 grabbed a ball and trew it,hitting all the bottles)

Stacy-2: woohoo!, give me that one.

(Stacy-2 pointed at a panda plushie and the man behind the counter gave it to her,who then gave it to Ginger-2)

Ginger-2 yay! i have a dalmatian!

Stacy-2: now you try it.

(Candace-2 grabbed a ball and looked at Stacy-2)

Stacy-2: dont be afraid, just trow the ball.

(Candace-2 took aim and threw the ball,hitting all the bottles)

Candace-2: i did it.

Man Behind the Counter: yes, yes you did, what prize do you want?

Candace-2: hmmm...

(Candace-2 pointed at a Platyous plushie and the Man Behind the Counter gave it to her)

Stacy-2: oooh, a Platypus, you have an exotic way of liking.

Candace-2: (blush)ummm...

Stacy-2: hahaha, i was just kidding with you.

Candace-2: what else do we need to do?

Stacy-2: it depends, what do you wanna do?

Candace-2: i...dont know.

Ginger-2: well, we can do just about anything then.

Stacy-2: awesome, come with us!

Candace-2: ok?

(cut to Candace-2,Stacy-2 and Ginger-2 in the rollercoaster)

Candace-2: are you sure about this?

Stacy-2: yeah, it will be so much fun!

(the Rollercoaster started,Stacy-2 and Ginger-2 laughing a bit,while Candace-2 was a bit worried)

Candace-2: and what if something bad happens?

Stacy-2: hey, as long as we hold on the steel bars at the front of us, there wont be any problem!

Candace-2: really?

Ginger-2: yep!

Candace-2: ...

(the trio then went trought the rest of the attractions and eventually,went walking to the exit,holding a lot of prizes)

Stacy-2: this was a lot of fun!

Ginger-2: i havent feelt soo good before!

Candace-2: well...i dont know what to say.

Stacy-2: just be honest.

Candace-2: well...im feeling something.

Stacy-2: yeees?

Candace-2: somethign that...i never felt before.

Ginger-2: huh?

Candace-2: more accurately, one i havent felt since my childhood.

Stacy-2: its called fun, silly.

Candace-2: fun?

Stacy-2: yes, thats the name.

Candace-2: hmmm...it feels good.

Stacy-2: well, if you wanna feel more of it, then you must hang out with more people more often!

Candace-2: ...i think i can try that.

Stacy-2: good.

Ginger-2: it was nice to spend some time with you, Onee Chan.

Stacy-2: it was good to see you too Imouto and you too ummm...

Candace-2: Candace.

Stacy-2: Candace? what a weird name.

Candace-2: (groan)

Stacy-2: hey im just joking, its actually a good name.

Candace-2: ...thanks.

Stacy-2: yeah...

Ginger-2: so are you and Onee-chan friends?

Candace-2: ...

Stacy-2: come on dont be shy, just tell us.

Candace-2: ummm...yes...

(Stacy-2 went silent for a while...and then glomped Candace-2)

Stacy-2: yay! i have a friend!

Candace-2: get off me!

Stacy-2: sorry.

(Stacy-2 got off Candace-2)

Stacy-2: its just that, the Doofinvasion happened, i was imprisoned in my own house, i never knew anyone...you get the idea.

Candace-2: yes...yes i do.

Stacy-2: well, lets leave.

(the trio passed the exit and bid farewell)

Stacy-2: goodbye, see ya tomorrow!

Candace-2: t...tomorrow?

Stacy-2: yeah, you dont wanna hang out with me?

Candace-2: no no, its just that-

Stacy-2: well, i'll see you tomorrow!

(Stacy-2,Ginger-2 and Candace-2 went back to their homes)

Candace-2 Room "8:00 PM"

(Candace-2 went to her bed and toked herself)

Candace-2: what did that girl said about seeing me tomorrow?...(sigh)well, i think its bettre if i sleep a bit.

(Candace-2 turned off the lights and fell asleep)


	4. Doofenshmirtz2 and Gretchen2

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

La Resistance, Prison "8:00 PM"

(Gretchen-2 was walking trought the Prison,looking for Doofenshmirtz-2 cell)

Gretchen-2: why did i accepted to do it in the night, why?

(Gretchen-2 keept on walking until she arrived at Doofenshmirtz-2 cell,where Buford-2 was eating nachos and minding his own

business)

Gretchen-2: Buford.

Buford-2: huh?

Gretchen-2: leave, it's my turn to guard Doofenshmirtz.

Buford-2: oh good, i was starting to hate this job.

Gretchen-2: you aren't even _working_.

(Buford-2 got up and left,leaving Gretchen-2 with Doofenshmirtz-2)

Gretchen-2: ...

Doofenshmirtz-2: well, well, well...look who's here.

Gretchen-2: shut up, grandpa.

Doofenshmirtz-2: im not your grandpa..._im your father_*dun,dun,**DUUUUN***!

Gretchen-2: ...seriously?

Doofenshmirtz-2: what?

Gretchen-2: do you think that joke is new? do you think i haven't heard that a million times?

Doofenshmirtz-2: no, im doing it to _bug_ you.

Gretchen-2: (rolls eyes)like always.

Doofenshmirtz-2: so tell me, how are you doing?

Gretchen-2: it's non of your business.

Doofenshmirtz-2: oh come on, my little half-niece, you can tell me anything.

Gretchen-2: don't call me that!

Doofenshmirtz-2: little or half-niece?

Gretchen-2: the latter, i simply don't wanna remember that im your half-niece.

Doofenshmirtz-2: come on, you can't be that angry for that unchangeable fact.

Gretchen-2: _angry?...__**ANGRY?!**_

(Gretchen-2 turned around to Doofenshmirtz-2 with an angry look on her face,startling him)

Gretchen-2: you are anything but what i thought you were!

Doofenshmirtz-2: what do you-

Gretchen-2: you captured this city and turned it into your ego-town! you destroyed my childhood _right in front of me!_

Doofenshmirtz-2: but i-

Gretchen-2: **SHUT UP!**

Doofenshmirtz-2: (gulp)

Gretchen-2: the atrocities you have done are _unforgivable!_ i don't wanna be know as someone related to _you!_

...you deserve to be in prison.

(Gretchen-2 turned around,ignoring Doofenshmirtz-2)

Doofenshmirtz-2: wow...that was...harsh.

Gretchen-2: you think _that_ was harsh?

Doofenshmirtz-2: kind of, it's not like it could have been worse.

Gretchen-2: it will if you don't _**shut up!**_

Doofenshmirtz-2: fine, fine...geez.

(Doofenshmirtz-2 went silent...and started to charge his laser blade to slash the bars)

Gretchen-2: what's that im hearing?

Doofenshmirtz-2: _your_ **doom!**

(Doofenshmirtz-2 swinged his laser blade at the steel bars,slashing them in two and allowing him to escape)

Gretchen-2: **halt!**

(Gretchen-2 raised her gun to point at Doofenshmirtz-2,who "surrendered" easily)

Doofenshmirtz-2: (drops laser blade) _i surrender!_

Gretchen-2: heh, that was easier then i thought, now back at your cell.

Doofenshmirtz-2(mind): i don't think so.

(Gretchen-2 went closer to Doofenshmirtz-2,but he took out a stun gun and hit her with it,knocking her out unconscious)

Doofenshmirtz-2: hehehe, now to escape with my newest soon to be cyborg.

(Doofenshmirtz-2 grabbed Gretchen-2 and started to flee the prison)

Doofenshmirtz-2: now what name should i put her?...greborg?...cychen?...i'll think about the name later.

(the alarms started to sound wildly as Doofenshmirtz-2 and the unconscious Gretchen-2 escaped and went to his tower)

Doofenshmirtz-2 Tower, Unknow Room "10:00 PM"

(Gretchen-2 regained consciousness as she realized she was chained in a room,with two Normbots)

Normbot 1: hi we are Normbots, (changes to menacing mode)and we are here to do Doofenshmirtz job.

Gretchen-2: where is Doofenshmirtz?

Normbot 2: his sleep time was over half an hour ago.

Normbot 1: he is sleeping in his room.

(cut to Doofenshmirtz-2 in his room,sleeping in his bed with a pink plushie bear)

Doofenshmirtz-2(asleep): (snore)_...im not sleeping with a pink bear_(snore)..._im not sleeping with a pink bear._

(back with the Normbots and Gretchen-2)

Normbot 2: so he assigned us this job.

Gretchen-2: what job?

Normbot 2: (changes to menacing mode)_**robotize**__ you._

(the Normbots took out weapons of their hands,with Gretchen-2 looking worried and afraid)

Normbot 1: hey, i have been wanting to know.

Normbot 2: what?

Normbot 1: and the Platyborg traitor?


	5. oh, there you are Platyborg

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's-2 House "9:30 AM"

(the next day,Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were watching television with the Platyborg)

Phineas-2: it's good to have you back, Perry.

Perry-2: (robotic)ctrtrtr.

Phineas-2: i wonder what we can do today, do you have any ideas Ferb?

Ferb-2: ...

Phineas-2: well, i'll take that as a no.

(in that moment,Candace-2 went in)

Candace-2: hey, what are you doing?

Phineas-2: watching television with our Platyborg, do you have a suggestion on what we could do today?

Candace-2: i don't have the time, i have something to do with my new...friend.

Phineas-2: you have a friend? awesome!, what's he like?

Candace-2: it's a girl.

Phineas-2: ...then what is she like?

Candace-2: well-

Perry-2(angry): (robotic)ctrtrtr!

(Perry-2 pointed at the television,where there was a video about Candace-2 friend,Stacy-2)

Candace-2: that's her!

(then,suddenly,the video switched to show a puppet Doofenshmirtz in the screen)

Puppet Doofenshmirtz-2(television): aha!, hello i'm Puppetmirtz!

Candace-2: ..._Puppetmirtz?_

Phineas-2: ..._Puppetmirtz?_

Ferb-2: ..._Puppetmirtz?_

Perry-2(confused): ...ctrtrtr?

Puppetmirtz(television): ohoho, yes! im Puppetmirtz, the Puppet minion of...

(Doofenshmirtz-2 appeared on the screen)

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): aha!

Everybody(except Perry-2): Doofenshmirtz!

Perry-2(angry): ctrtrtr!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): yes, it's me, the dictator of the TRI STATE-!

(before he could finish,Puppetmirtz hit Doofenshmirtz-2 in the head)

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): ouch! what was that for?!

Puppetmirtz(television): don't scream every word you say! you look like a ham!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): the one that should be eaten or the person who screams every word they say?

Puppetmirtz(television): the one who screams their words out, you doughbit!

Candace-2: what did you do to Stacy!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): haha! i have done some evil things to her and you'll never find her in the park!

Candace-2: she's in the park then!

Puppetmirtz(television): you idiot! now she knows where to look! you are the worst boss ever!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): ah yes?! well...well...you are the worst puppet minion ever!

Puppetmirtz(television): at least i am more competent then you!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): no, no you aren't.

Puppetmirtz(television): yes, yes i am.

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): no you aren't.

Puppetmirtz(television): yes i am.

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): no you aren't.

Puppetmirtz(television): yes i am.

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): no you aren't!

Puppetmirtz(television): yes i am!

(as that was going on,Candace-2 took her bo staff and left the house,while Phineas-2,Ferb-2 and Perry-2 were enjoying the

silly view of Doofenshmirtz-2 fighting with a puppet)

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): no you aren't!

Puppetmirtz(television): yes i am!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): _no you aren't!_

Puppetmirtz(television): _yes i am!_

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): _**no you aren't!**_

Puppetmirtz(television): _**yes i am!**_

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): _**NO YOU AREN'T!**_

Puppetmirtz(television): _**NO I AM NOT!**_

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): _**YES YOU ARE!**_

Puppetmirtz(television): ha!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): (groan)...well, whatever, now that the redheaded girl is gone, i have someone who will send you

a message in-

(suddenly,Gretchen-2,now a cyborg with a robotic arm and a jet pack behind her,went crashing trought the wall)

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): right now.

Phineas-2: Gretchen?!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): now behold, the Gretchenborg*dun,dun,**DUUUN***!

(for some reason,Phineas-2,Ferb-2 and Perry-2 weren't amused)

Phineas-2: really?

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): what?

Phineas-2: Gretchenborg? is that all you could come up with?

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): ...let me get this straight, you have, in front of you, one of your friends, turned into my

cyborg servant, that only does what i tell her to do, who follows all my orders, who would certainly destroy you and

Perry the Platyborg if i told her to do, someone who might be possibly _conscious and knows what i am forcing her do_...

and you _only_ care about the name?

Phineas-2: hmmm...thinking about it, you have a point, but why did you do that!

Puppetmirtz(television): yeah, why did you do that, in fact, when did you do that?

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): look, i didn't do it, i was asleep trought the whole process, the Normbots did it.

Phineas-2: but why?

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): im evil, im free, i'll try to take over this place again, so i decided to make her my new Cyborg

servant to follow my orders and help me conquer this **TRI STATE AREA!...**again.

Phineas-2: and the message?

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): ah yes, Gretchenborg, give them the message.

(Gretchen-2 went walking to the two boys and gived them a message)

Phineas-2: let's see...im back, blah blah blah, im gonna conquer this place, blah blah blah and stuff.

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): yeah, i wrote it in a rush.

Phineas-2: you won't get away with this, Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): i believe Gretchenborg thinks otherwise, attack my cyborg servant!

Gretchenborg: (robotic voice)initiating attack.

(Gretchen-2 started to attack the boys,but Perry-2 stopped her)

Perry-2: (robotic)ctrtrtrtr!

Phineas-2: thanks buddy, quick, we gotta inform the Resistance!

(Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 left the scene and went to the Shapiro's house,leaving Perry-2 and Gretchen-2)

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): _this will be fun!_

Puppetmirtz(television): Doofenshmirtz, you must go plan your evil plan!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): but mommy, _i don't wanna work today!_

Puppetmirtz(television): im not your mother you idiot! now go back and plan your evil plan!

Doofenshmirtz-2(television): (groan)...fine, enjoy your fight Perry the Platyborg, because it won't be long before you lose.

(the television turned off and Perry-2 and Gretchen-2 started their fight)


	6. meanwhile, in the streets

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

somewhere in the main street "9:30 AM"

(Candace-2 was running trought the streets,searching for Stacy-2)

Candace-2: Stacy!..._Stacy!_

(she stopped when she saw Stacy-2 right in front of her)

Stacy-2: hey what's up?

Candace-2: **Stacy!**

Stacy-2: yes, it's me.

(Candace-2 gived a big hug to Stacy-2)

Candace-2: you are safe!

Stacy-2: of course im safe, Candace, why wouldn't i be?

Candace-2: well, Doofenshmirtz escaped, he told me that he had done things to you and i got worried!

Stacy-2: do you really think i can't take care of myself?

Candace-2: well, i have never seen you fight.

Stacy-2: neither have i, but i know you can take care of yourself.

Candace-2: by the way, and Doofenshmirtz?

(suddenly,a giant tv screen-)

Candace-2: **eh-hem!**

(...a giant screen above Candace-2 and Stacy-2 turned on,with Doofenshmirtz-2 and Puppetmirtz in it)

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): _hello!_

Candace-2: **Doofenshmirtz!**

Stacy-2: who?

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): who is that girl at your side?

Candace-2: you should know who she is, she is Stacy.

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): she is? oh i mean, she is! well i have something to tell you, you have fallen in my trap!

Stacy-2: but we are in the ground.

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): that's not what i meant, i meant that now that i have you two here, i can capture _both_ of you!

Stacy-2: he can?

Candace-2: yes, (takes out her bo staff)but we won't go down so easily!

Puppetmirtz(giant screen): _we'll see about that!_

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): hey, that's my phrase! _we'll see about that!_ see? _i can say it better then you!_

Puppetmirtz(giant screen): no you can't.

Doofenshmirtz-2(giant screen): (groan)have fun with the Normbots, i have to deal with my puppet minion.

(the giant screen turned off as Normbots arrived to the scene)

Candace-2: (takes a battle position)ready to fight?

Stacy-2: (takes a battle position)you an bet on it!

Candace-2: fine, show me you can take care of yourself.

Normbots: hi, we are norm(change to menacing mode)_surrender or __**die!**_

Candace-2&Stacy-2: want a piece of us? _come and get it!_

(the Normbots started to rush at the two girls)

(Candace-2)

(Candace-2 started with some strikes with her bo staff,then jumping in the air and using her bo staff to hit a Normbot in the

head,taking out the head and using it as a club to hit the other Normbots with,she stopped when she saw a Normbot went flying

to the Normbots that were approaching to her)

Candace-2: what the?

(Stacy-2)

(with Stacy-2,she was using her bare hands to destroy all the Normbots that were coming to her)

Candace-2: heh, guess she was capable of taking care of herself after all.

(one fight later,the floor was filled with Normbot parts)

Stacy-2: well, those must be all of them.

Candace-2: well, you were right, you can take care of yourself.

Stacy-2: yeah, it was fun.

Candace-2: it was?

Stacy-2: yep.

Candace-2: but, how...where did you learn to defend yourself?

Stacy-2: well-

(before she could finish,both Stacy-2 and Candace-2 were hit with an electric shock delivered by two invisible Normbots,wich

knocked both of them unconscious,the Normbots became visible again as Doofenshmirtz-2 went walking to the scene,holding

Puppetmirtz in his hand)

Doofenshmirtz-2: _haha! the invisibility mode functions perfectly!_

Puppetmirtz: why didn't you used it at the start?

Doofenshmirtz-2: because it could have failed, i neeed the perfect time to use it against them and now it's the time for-!

Puppetmirtz: take the girls back to your tower to robotize one of them and force theo ther to watch and then give a message

to the resistance that you are back and that you will take over this place back and they can do nothing to stop you?

Doofenshmirtz-2: how did you knew all of that? **you can read my mind?!**

Puppetmirtz: no you fool, im a part of you, now take them back to your tower and record a message to the resistance!

Doofenshmirtz-2: you are very bossy you know?

Puppetmirtz: well, it's you after all, now get going!

Doofenshmirtz-2: fine fine, Normbots take them back to my tower!

Normbots: understood sir.

Normbot 2: do you want cupcakes when you return?

Doofenshmirtz-2: ooh cupcakes!, yes i want them, now go!

(the two Normbots grabbed Candace-2 and Stacy-2 and took them to Doofenshmirtz-2 tower while Doofenshmirtz-2 and Puppetmirtz

went running to the tower as well)

Puppetmirtz: why are we running to the tower?

Doofenshmirtz-2: i wanna record the message in home, sweet home.

Puppetmirtz: fine, but you might as well record it fast!

Doofenshmirtz-2: i will, now _to the tower!_


	7. the end

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

The Resistance "10:00 AM"

(in the resistance,Adyson-2 and Holly-2 were watching the door)

Adyson-2: (yawn) im so bored.

Holly-2: then un-bore yourself.

Adyson-2: hahaha! good one cymphonique.

Holly-2: don't call me cymphonique.

Adyson-2: why not? it sounds cute.

Holly-2: if you wanna call me that, then you'll let me call you Madison?

Adyson-2: **NO!**

Holly-2: then be quiet.

(in that moment,Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 arrived and knocked at the door)

Phineas-2: gals let us in!

Holly-2: Phineas?

Adyson-2: don't open it, it could be a trap

Phineas-2: it's not a trap! we have to talk with Isabella about something important!

Adyson-2: how do we know it's really you and Ferb?

Phineas-2: **MADISON!**

Adyson-2: fine fine, we are coming.

(Adyson-2 and Holly-2 opened the door and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 went in)

Holly-2: what is it?

Phineas-2: _Doofenshmirtz! Normbots! Puppets! Gretchen! Cyborgfication! Monkeys!_

(Adyson-2 put her hand in Phineas-2 mouth)

Adyson-2: wow wow wow wow wow relax a bit, kay?

Phineas-2: (nods)

Adyson-2: fine, (gets her hand out of Phineas-2 mouth)

Phineas-2: ...**IZZZY!**

(Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 went running to the control room,where Isabella-2 was)

Phineas-2: _izzy! izzy! izzy!_

Isabella-2: _what? what? what?_

Phineas-2: _doof! doof! doof!_

Isabella-2: _yes? yes? yes?_

Phineas-2: _he is, he is, he is!_

Isabella-2: spit it out you little brat!

Phineas-2: _Doofenshmirtz has escaped!_

Isabella-2: ...hehehe, you are funny.

Phineas-2: _im not joking!_ _**HE REALLY HAS ESCAPED!**_

Isabella-2: look Dorito Man, even if he was capable of breaking out of his cell, the prison has a high security program that

doesn't let any of the intruders get away no matter what.

(in that moment,the giant screen in the contol room turned on,showing Doofenshmirtz-2 and Puppetmirtz in it)

Doofenshmirtz-2: surprise!

Phineas-2 and Isabella-2: Doofenshmirtz!

Puppetmirtz: and Puppetmirtz! seriously, nobody knows me?

Everybody: no!

Puppetmirtz: hmp! meanies.

Isabella-2: how did you got out of the prison? there's a security program!

Doofenshmirtz-2: what are you talking about? i simply left walking.

Isabella-2: ...(turns to the Firestorm Girls and Buford-2)allright, wich of you idiots did not activate the security program?

(the Firestorm Girls pointed at Buford-2)

Buford-2: what?

Isabella-2: i'll deal with you later, (turns to Doofenshmirtz-2)hear me Doofenshmirtz, what did you do to Gretchen?

Doofenshmirtz-2: how did you knew i stole one of your troops?

Isabella-2: a little blue bird told me.

Phineas-2: umm, we are not _birds._

Doofenshmirtz-2: ah well, if you wanna see how cool she has become, then behold!

Puppetmirtz: warning, you may hate it.

(the camera switched to a picture of Gretchen in cyborg form)

Everybody: gasp!

Buford-2: what did you do to her?!

Ginger-2: he turned her into a cyborg, duh!

Doofenshmirtz-2: i have two girls in my power that will become cyborgs too, im not gonna give you any hints but one of them

won't become one.

Phineas-2: you don't mean?!

Doofenshmirtz-2: yes! that girl with the orange hair!

Ferb-2: Candace!

Doofenshmirtz-2: yes her and an asian girl!

Ginger-2: Onee-Chan!

Doofenshmirtz-2: tht's her name? i thought it was Stacy.

Isabella-2: what did you do to both of them!

Doofenshmirtz-2: well, wait for the next video im gonna send you and try to not puke.

(the screen started to load a video with the caption saying:this video contains blood,screaming and consciousness)

Katie-2: something tells me this will be disgusting.

(the video finished loading and showed...Stacy-2 strapped to a wall with some Normbots and Candace-2 being forced to watch)

Everybody: (gasp)!

Phineas-2: Candace!

Ginger-2: Onee-Chan!

(the Normbots took out their weapons and started to vivisect Stacy-2,much to the horror and disgust of everyone)

Adyson-2: holy(covers her mouth to not barf)!

Katie-2: that's inhuman!

Holly-2: im gonna lose my lunch.

Milly-2: i already did.

Phineas-2: that monster!

Ginger-2: (covers her eyes)i don't wanna see it!

Isabella-2: (covers her mouth)at least, it can't get any worse.

(the video got more horrifying as the Normbots used their weapons to cut one of Stacy-2 arm and leg and then doing something

so horrible with them to Candace-2 not even the Narrator can describe the horror of the event)

Everybody: (face turnes green and puts hands in their mouth to not vomit)

Ginger-2: how long is this video?

Isabella-2: it's about to end, if we can survive the last 5 seconds-

(in that moment,the video showed more Normbots coming as Stacy-2 looked directly at the camera and said her last words before

the video finished)

Stacy-2: don't...watch...help us...

(the video finished as everybody was relaxing after the video)

Phineas-2: that was..._horrible!_

(Doofenshmirtz-2 and Puppetmirtz returned to the screen)

Doofenshmirtz-2: did you liked the video?

Phineas-2: _like?! __**LIKE?!**_ we just watched a girl being forced to watch as another girl is turned into an cyborg in a gruesome

way!

Doofenshmirtz-2: yes, it might have been a bit too extreme for younger viewers, but it's not that bad to me.

Buford-2: you turned one of them into a Cyborg!

Doofenshmirtz-2: _and im gonna do this to all of you as well!_

Katie-2: not if we can say anything about it!

Doofenshmirtz-2: my Normbots will arrive in moments, you only have..."insert time left here" to surrender or escape!

Puppetmirtz: ignore the latter!

(the screen turned off)

Buford-2: ok, there is only one thing to do!...(starts to run around in circles and screaming)

Milly-2: is this the guy you really love?

Adyson-2: it's my life, not yours.

(Isabella-2 started to write a message in the computer)

Phineas-2: what are you doing?

Isabella-2: writing a message to the O.W.C.A of the first dimension.

Phineas-2: why?

Isabella-2: they and everybody else helped us save this dimension, im sure they can do that again.

Phineas-2: but?

Isabella-2: but nothing, we need them here as fast as we can before it all goes to-

(suddenly,the Normbots knocked the door outside)

Normbot 1: please let us in.

Normbot 8: we just wanna capture and turn you into a cyborg.

Isabella-2: _block the door!_

(the FireStorm Girls and Buford-2 blocked the door with their bodies)

Normbots: (change to menacing mode)_OPEN THE __**BOLTING**__ DOOR!_

(Isabella-2 wrote as fast as she could the message to the first dimension)

Isabella-2: ready, now to transfer it.

Phineas-2: where are you gonna do that?

Isabella-2: using Baljeet's interdimensional messager.

Phineas-2: when did he-?

Isabella-2: sending it!

(the message was delivered succesfully)

Isabella-2: it was delivered.

(the Normbots went in after knocking out and capturing the Firestorm Girls and Buford-2)

Normbot 1: prepare to be captured.

(the Normbots captured the rest of the Resistance and took them to Doofenshmirtz-2,where they would become Cyborgs and

Doofenshmirtz-2 and Puppetmirtz loyal servants)

THE END


End file.
